custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote. Featured Article *Tablor #I have worked hard and long on this article, and I would like it to be recognised! -- #Great MOC.[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) #What Would Scooby Do? 18:18, June 22, 2011 (UTC) *Inzek #Sorry, guys, but I'm afraid I prefer this page. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 05:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) #Indeed. #[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #One of my favorite characters in Hydros' multiple series. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) # Featured Image *Video:BIONICLE: First Class #I know I made this one, but I still think this is at least half-decent. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 17:15, June 22, 2011 (UTC) #This is genius. Baterra1202 *Ankylos #What Would Scooby Do? 18:17, June 22, 2011 (UTC) #--Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *File:The Ultimate Power Logo.jpg # I love it, it's my best photo. :D * File:Ultimatrum_copy.jpg # Featured Story *Piraka Empire: Kuulanahk Story #I am spending a lot of time on this story, and I think it deserves some aknowledgement. Piraka king *Search of Sacrilege #It's a good story, but I don't think anyone's heard of it. I think it deserves to be more well-known. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] #[[User:BionicleKid|'Bionicle']][[User talk:BionicleKid|'Kid']] (Niha|TDS) 17:54, May 27, 2011 (UTC) # #--''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 07:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) #~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]~''' 00:05, June 24, 2011 (UTC) *War for Power #Its a story i wrote. It would be nice if it were the featured story. ~''Toanicky'' 16:23, May 26, 2011 (UTC) *Wrath of the Infinity # #--Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) #Why Not? Mean People Suck! 18:03, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Featured Creation *Dark Phyrrus #My favorite MOC I've ever created, and IMO, my best MOC ever created. '''maroon green blue purple silver >The maroon green blue purple silver >Copycat maroon green blue purple silver >MOCist Crib.To.Coffin 23:58, June 23, 2011 (UTC) #Astonishing MOC.--[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 00:01, June 24, 2011 (UTC) # ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]'~''' 00:10, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Regenerated Jevson #--Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 00:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Featured Trivia *1999bug considered making Ultimatrum all black, but couldn't have, because he needed the half-of-a-ball pieces for the arms. # Featured Quote *"I have came back. My regenerated body strives for hunger. May I eat the Turaga?"-Jevson to Sharian #I like that last part. :P -- #Lol... Jevson being quoted twice would be awesome! --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Comments It seems there's a quote that keep being nominated. Drop it. --'TDG (Talk)' 03:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Not to be rude, J, but (this is funny, as I'm a Christian) I agree with the Devil.--[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 00:24, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, it took awhile for that to be made. It had to be thought up of, and I feel it deserves some type of honor; and BK, you can say nothing, because you nominate Niha a lot aswell. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]'~''' 11:22, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :::No offense, but you seem to have gotten the idea that it's very deep and profound. I don't quite think so, and judging from other people's reactions, it seems like most people agree with me. Please stop, Jman. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 16:27, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Jman, I've realized that re-nominating and renominating an article will not get someone on the main page. You, apparently, have not.--[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 23:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Featured User :Note: The featured user voting session is undergoing a full restart, which means that anyone who was featured in the previous votes (or non-votes) can be nominated again. However, this does not mean that people who have been featured in the new voting session can be nominated twice, so bear that in mind.'' * #I think he deserves this. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]~''' 21:41, June 22, 2011 (UTC) #I was shocked, nay, aghast, when I learned that Varkanax has never been Featured User. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #I haven't talked to him personally, but he's an excellent writer and is great user. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) #Go V39!--[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 23:52, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Comments Does that mean everyone that previously had it, lose it? --'ThatDevil '(Administrator) 07:09, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Will someone please answer the question above? [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] :::Via IRC: 13:26 The_Slicer I suppose not. --'TDG (Talk)' 03:27, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, but that doesn't mean that people who were nominated in the old elections can't be nominated in the new ones. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!]] 16:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh, okay. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']]